Boats
Overview In Salt the player can currently set sail in five different vessels: * Sailing Raft * Small Sailboat * Old Pirate Ship * Pardon Pusher * The Maiden Speed a speed test was done by one of the community members "B1nk13y" who tested all boat speeds with a time trial over 6 units (from 0N to 6N) to see how fast one ship would travel from point A to B. The results are then measured in Units pr min, where units are the number coordinates on the map. (As we yet do not know how great the distance in Meters/feet are between each coordinate number) * Swimming 0.48 units/min * Sailing Raft 1.11 units/min (max: 15 knots measured with "Chip Log" item) * Sailboat 1.43 units/min (max: 22 knots measured with "Chip Log" item) * Old Pirate ship 1.48 units/min (max: 22 knots measured with "Chip Log" item) * The Maiden 1.90 units/min * The Pardon Pusher 2.48 units/min (max: 28 knots measured with "Chip Log" item) Click here for the official speed test Sailing Raft Small and slow, yet easy to craft using 7 wood logs and 2 cloths. As also mentioned in the New Player Guide you can simply stand inside the rudder to steer, without having to face the rear. One thing to be noted is that you can also power this raft by wiggling the rudder left and right. Which makes for a easy maneuvering at tight places. Components: '''7 wood log, 2 cloth '''Cabins: '''0 '''Size: '''small '''Speed: '''Slow (1,11 units/min) Small Sailboat A big step forward compared to the Sailing Raft. Much faster yet steers somewhat difficult. Practice makes perfect though. This boat is craftable by combining 7 hardwood log and 4 cloths. '''Components: '''7 hardwood log, 4 cloth swatch '''Cabins: '''0 '''Size: '''small '''Speed: '''Medium (1,43 units/m) Old Pirate Ship An old wooden ship found near a pirate inhabited island. It can be spotted by its sail from a mile away. It is larger than simple sails and works a little differently. Requires a large amount of Wood, Hardwood, Plant Fibers, and Cloth to fix. Once fixed it will be added to your boat inventory and can now be used as any other ship in the game. '''Components: 40 wood log, 10 hardwood log, 8 cloth swatch, 10 plant fibers Cabins: '''1 '''Size: '''big '''Speed: '''Medium (1,48 units/min) The Pardon Pusher A vessel originally built for the pirates. The four pieces of supplies can be found by each of the 4 boss captains. This ship is much easier to control and goes much faster than the pirate ship. '''Components: Pirate ship hull materials, Pirate ship helm materials, Pirate ship rudder materials, Pirate ship sail materials Cabins: 0 Size: Medium Speed: Fast (2,48 units/min) The Maiden This is the largest boat of them all, currently that is. It can only be obtained via a quest called "The voyager's Maiden" which can be obtained by a merchant. This boat is truly a marvel, and to tell you what it is would ruin the surprise... Components: 100 wood, 20 Hardwood, 5 Ironite, 7 Hardstone, 20 Cloth, 500 Gold Cabins: 2 (one cabin and a lower deck cargo hold) Size: Huge '''Speed: '''Fast (1,90 units/min)